unrealspfandomcom-20200214-history
Drago
Drago (Vortex Rikers Prisoner 327) was originally a soldier for the UMS. He was the leader of the Dead Scorpions, a pirate group made up of survivors of the Vortex Rikers crash. He launched the attack on the USM soldiers stationed in the Trench and was responsible for the death of Lieutenant Ethan Crowley. Drago died when Jones shot a crane, causing part of it to break off and launch Drago off the ledge of the facility. He finally died when Petra's vessel crashed on top of him. Time in UMS Drago was originally a highly skilled Marine in the Unified Military Systems and won many medals during his service. However, when he was tasked with destroying a mine for the profit of the Earth Corporations he left the UMS and started up a revolutionary Terrorist Group, trying to expose the Corporations. As a result he ended up on the Vortex Rikers Prison Vessel. Personality Drago was harsh, brutal, and pragmatic. He punished dissent among his Dead Scorpions and seemed to view them as tools rather than as comrades in arms. He placed very little value on life, human or otherwise, and had a cruel streak that was best illustrated in his treatment of the USM prisoners. Perhaps intending to break Jones, Drago allowed Crowley to bleed to death in prison. Rather than have a demoralizing effect, Crowley's death spurned Jones on to seek revenge. Relationships Petra - The White Lotus leader is Drago's second-in-command. Jonas - Idolizes Drago as a leader, possibly viewing him as a father figure. It is unlikely that Drago actually cares about Jonas. Jones - When Crowley dies, Jones swears revenge, vowing to kill Drago no matter the cost. Drago occasionally mocks Jones for his failure to save his friend's life. Quotes "So you are the man who killed my warriors! You fight well for an insect from USM, but you are still an insect." "Come on, space man -- let's dance!" "My Dead Scorpions... for 12 years have we endured on this rock. Our survival has cost us dearly; we have all bled for it, and many of our brothers and sisters have died so that the rest of us could be here today. Most of us came here in chains, expecting to be locked away forever in the darkest corner of the universe. We. Were. Outcasts. Our society sent us away with disgust in their eyes and contempt in their hearts, and some of us were just unlucky, everyday, working men and women. People with families, children, who had the misfortune of being occupants of starships. Imbound for destruction because of greed and gluttony. Inuit, USM, Liandri, UMS. They are all liars. They are all thieves. They knew of the possible dangers of this planet's gravitational pull, but because economy thrives while people die, you were all sent to hell in an industrial grave, fuel efficient casket. But when the ships fell, and those of us who were lucky enough to crawl out, our bodies broken and twisted beyond recognition, we survived. Only to find ourselves stranded millions of light-years from anything familiar. Here, we were the aliens - and this world is as cruel and unforgiving as anything our darkest nightmares could have dreamed up. But, we did not die. We, the Dead Scorpions, cast away our peril, our despair, our fear. We no longer know the distinction between criminal and worker, thief or technician, rapist or engineer, murderer or doctor. We all shed our superficial status, our insignificant caste system, our blind societal rank: we became unified, and we overcame disaster and FOUND HOPE! Hope has brought us here... 12 years into the present. We have all accepted the situation we once thought frightful. Yes, we all found our peace. This is our home now. No-one from the outside world can possibly understand what we have accomplished. They come now, with ships and weapons, coming out to take what we have created. They, the scum of a dying age, the pigs of USM, the pawns of the oppressive regime, that would take us from our new home, and take away the very freedom we have fought and died for. Well, I ask you all now, my brothers and sisters to rise up once more and show these locusts how potent the Dead Scorpions can STING. We have not crawled through fire, blood and shit to simply leave and return to a society who will either put us in prison or shove us back into the crumbling brick wall of a class system! Here we are truly free, and they can never take that away from us! The Dead Scorpions came upon this world free, and we shall remain free, or NOT AT ALL!" Alert notices Alert Notice: All units report to the rooftop depot. The USM intruder has taken the command deck and taken the data template. Why haven't commando team D and E reported to that section? 14 men are unaccounted for, is someone else helping the lone soldier? The soldier's way is blocked from behind so he can only come to the depot to escape with his cargo, we will meet him there. Do not fail me now my Dead Scorpions, together we will crush this insect! Drago, out. Category:7 Bullets Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Dead Scorpions Category:UMS Marines Category:Vortex Rikers Prisoners Category:Main Antagonists Category:Characters